Breaking the Rules
by phoenixrising1019
Summary: There's a Halloween party and Chakotay really likes Janeway's costume! J/C


Summary: There's a Halloween party and Chakotay really likes Janeway's costume! J/C

Author's note: Some of the stuff in here is non-canon/totally made up but I tried to keep it as real and believable as possible. My 2nd published fic. Feedback welcome!

Disclaimer: I really would like Chakotay dressed up in his costume (or without!), but unfortunately he's the property of Paramount, along with everything else Trek. sigh

---

**BREAKING THE RULES**

"This is absolutely ridiculous. I can't believe I actually agreed to something like this…" Janeway mumbled as she struggled to pull on the black catsuit.

"Oh come on Captain, it'll be fun," Kes replied from the other room. She admired her sparkling ruby red shoes in the mirror. "I think it will really boost crew morale."

"That's easy for you to say – you aren't the one wearing a Borg suit!"

Janeway emerged from her bedroom in a black, skintight jumpsuit with various pieces of Borg implants stuck to her body. Her hair was pulled back into a French twist and she had gone heavier than usual on the makeup to make her appearance more frightening, although it actually turned out looking more seductive.

"Captain, you look great!" Kes exclaimed.

Janeway rolled her eyes. "Of all the costumes I could have picked out of the hat, I had to get stuck with the Borg one! At least you picked a cute one. Who are you supposed to be again?"

"A girl called Dorothy, from an old earth 'movie' called 'The Wizard of Oz,' at least that's what Tom tells me," Kes replied. "But come on Captain, we'd better go or we'll be late!"

When the Captain and Kes arrived at the holodeck, it was already filled with all sorts of characters and creatures. The room was complete with a bar, a dance floor, lots of tables, and of course, plenty of spiderwebs and candy.

"Tom and Harry really outdid themselves this time," Janeway said. Kes nodded. The two of them made their way through the ghoulish crowd to the bar, where Neelix was bartending.

"Let me guess. You're supposed to be a bartender! Ingenious!" Janeway sarcastically remarked. Neelix grinned broadly and handed her an orange-colored drink. She smiled and took the beverage, which suspiciously smelled like beer. She brought the glass up to her lips to take a sip.

"Boo!" someone said into her ear.

Beer nearly spewed out of her mouth as she turned around, startled. "Chakotay!" she exclaimed, playfully slapping him on the arm. "Don't scare me like that!"

"But it's Halloween, you're supposed to be scared," he pointed out. "Although I must say, I'm more… intrigued… than scared of your Borg outfit," he continued, looking her up and down.

"One more word about my costume, mister, and I'll have to assimilate you," she replied saucily, poking him in the chest with her index finger.

"Oh, I think I might like that," he prodded. She tried ignoring his comment and stepped back from him to look at his costume.

"And just what the hell are you supposed to be?" she asked, even though it was quite obvious.

He took the hat that he was holding in his hand and put it on his head. "Why, I'm a cowboy, ma'am," he said in a fake Southern drawl. He wore tight blue jeans, fringed leather chaps, a blue checked shirt with a vest, a bandana around the neck, and of course, cowboy boots.

"A cowboy, huh?" she replied. "That's ironic, seeing as though you're of Native American descent. I thought cowboys didn't like Indians."

"Yeah, well, that's just what I picked out of the hat. Better than what Harry got stuck with, in any case," he replied, pointing to Harry across the room.

He was talking with the Delaney twins (who, also ironically, had picked "Angel" and "Devil") and was clad in… well, Janeway couldn't really tell.

"What on Earth?" she asked aloud, as Tom Paris approached the pair.

"Dear Harry is a Klingon, Captain. At least, that's what he's supposed to be," Tom explained. "Looks more like the cowardly lion with a bad case of mange and a hangover to me, though."

Janeway and Chakotay laughed as B'Elanna approached them.

"I'm going to kill you, Tom Paris," she snarled. This made Janeway and Chakotay laugh even harder. B'Elanna was dressed up like a pumpkin.

"Aw, but pumpkin, you're so cute!" Tom said cheerfully, giving her a kiss on the nose. She growled at him as he whisked her away to the other end of the bar to get her a drink from Neelix.

"This is some party," Janeway remarked, downing the rest of her beer. Neelix promptly brought her another glass. "Neelix, this is good stuff. What is it?"

"Why, it's pumpkin beer, Captain! Tom's idea, but I came up with the recipe! Festive, isn't it? Do you like it, Commander Chakotay?"

Chakotay took another sip of his beer. "It's great, Neelix. Good work."

Neelix smiled proudly and bustled away to serve more drinks. Chakotay smiled at Janeway. "I didn't picture you as a beer drinker, Captain," he said.

"No? Well, you've obviously never heard of my academy days. I could drink all of my peers under the table… when I wasn't studying, of course," she chuckled.

"The young, studious Kathryn Janeway, getting smashed in her dorm room at the academy?" he asked, leaning in towards her and bringing his voice down to a husky whisper. "Now that's something I'd like to see."

She blushed for a moment. "I can't promise you young, Commander," she said, "but after the week I've had, I can promise you smashed." With that, she finished her beer and waved Neelix over for another.

Innumerable beers and a couple hours later, Kathryn Janeway shuffled over to a table and plopped herself down next to Harry Kim, who was sitting alone and looking rather miserable.

"Haaaarry, how are you?" she asked. Harry squirmed uncomfortably in his seat for a moment, not really sure of what to say to his obviously intoxicated Captain.

"I'm just fine, Captain, how are you?" he replied nervously.

"She's very, that's what she is," Tom Paris answered for her as he sat down next to Harry with B'Elanna in tow.

"I'm not drunk, Lieutenant," the Captain stated. "I'm just… tipsy. Trust me, you'd know if I was drunk."

"Oh? How's that?" Tom countered.

"She would start singing a very bad rendition of 'Heart and Soul'," said a stoic Vulcan voice. Everyone turned around to see Tuvok who, of course, was not dressed in costume.

"Tuvok! That's classified information!" Janeway cried. Chakotay heard the commotion from across the room and moved over towards the table.

"On the contrary," Tuvok replied, "You told me once that you began singing 'Heart and Soul' in the middle of the baseball field at the academy while completely inebriated and—"

Janeway smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "That's enough, Tuvok!" she said, cutting him off. She stood up and pulled him aside. "The crew doesn't need to know about my little mishap. And, despite popular belief, I'm not drunk right now."

Tuvok merely raised an eyebrow. "As you wish, Captain." She nodded and walked off towards the bar. Chakotay followed her.

Tom turned around. "Tuvok, come sit down and tell us the rest of that story..."

"It's a shame you aren't dressed up as a gondolier, or else you could serenade me with your wonderful singing," Chakotay teased as he stood next to Janeway at the bar.

She scowled at him and took a long gulp from her beer. "That was only one time! Although, I don't think I've ever been that drunk in my entire life," she reminisced. "Actually, it was sort of fun. You know, breaking the rules."

Chakotay raised an eyebrow and moved closer to her. "How would you like to break some more rules by fraternizing with your first officer in his quarters?"

She turned and looked at him incredulously. "Just what do you mean by 'fraternizing,' Commander?"

He flashed her an innocent smile, complete with the dimples she loved. "I just thought maybe you could tell me more about your… singing talents. And perhaps another drink?"

She looked into his deep brown eyes and found she couldn't resist. "Fine. But only one drink. And no guarantees that I'll tell you any more about my singing talents!"

He chuckled and they both slipped out of the holodeck unnoticed.

She flopped down on his couch and made herself as comfortable as she possibly could, which was proving rather difficult because of the Borg suit.

"Damn this stupid costume," she muttered, picking at one of the 'implants' on her side.

"You can take it off, it you want," Chakotay suggested, wagging his eyebrows at her as he handed her a drink from the replicator.

She rolled her eyes as she took the drink from him. "I'm not that drunk, Commander. Although it sure seems like you're trying to get me more liquored up."

"Of course not," he said, once again flashing her a brilliant smile as he sat down next to her. "I just like seeing you more relaxed, that's all. You've been extremely stressed out lately."

"Yes… and this stupid costume didn't help matters! It took me forever to get into it. I could kill Tom for replicating this for me!" she said, still fumbling to adjust the suit with one hand and holding her beer in the other.

Chakotay chuckled. "We have very different opinions, then. I'd give him a promotion for that suit."

Her head snapped up and she stared at him for a moment. Perhaps it was the beer, or perhaps it was the many months she'd hid her feelings from him finally catching up with her. In any case, Kathryn Janeway suddenly felt the urge to break the rules.

She grabbed the bandana around his neck.

"Kathryn--?" he started. Her blue eyes sunk into the depths of his brown ones.

And then, a small smile formed on the corners of her mouth.

"Resistance is futile, Commander," she said, pulling the bandana and bringing his face within centimeters of hers until their lips were almost touching. "You _must _comply," she whispered huskily. She pulled him closer and their lips pressed against each other.

Chakotay stiffened at first, but as the kiss deepened, he relaxed and pulled her onto him as he laid back on the couch.

When they finally came up for air, he looked into her eyes and cupped her face in his hands. "Do we have to break more rules in order for me to see what a good singer you are?" he joked.

"Oh, I'll sing for you alright, Commander," she said, "If you know what buttons to push."

She smirked and they kissed again, more passionately than before. Chakotay moved his hands to her back, trying to find a zipper or a clasp for her Borg suit.

After a few minutes of fumbling, he pulled away from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly.

"I could kill Tom Paris," he muttered. "How the hell do we get this thing off?!"


End file.
